


Fortuna Beauty

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 佛杜那美人。4V5D，5D穿越性转。起因是觉得，如果4V从头到尾都以为那只是个陌生人就会很有意思。本来全文都考虑从V哥角度写，但这样就真的变成意味不明的BG文，所以还是塞了一点D角度。BG肉！BG肉！BG肉！能接受的再看。





	Fortuna Beauty

她就站在那里，仿佛唯一一朵荒芜沙漠里兀自盛开的玫瑰，你几乎不可能错过她。  
Vergil停下脚步，双眼从斗篷帽檐下面穿过人流稀疏街道看着对方。那个女人站在台阶上，正倚着门柱和另一位教团女性聊天，她身上艳红的连衣裙与颜色黯淡的教团服形成鲜明的对比，顺滑的布料紧贴着腰臀处优美的曲线向下坠去，裙摆在脚踝上方像柔软的花瓣一样轻轻摇晃。银白的波浪卷发挡住她的半张脸，但Vergil感觉自己已经看清了她的样子，成熟，美丽，带着醉人的香气和锐利的尖刺，一个不属于佛杜那的灵魂。  
和她谈话的女性离开了，她似乎想从台阶上走下来，却被银色高跟鞋绊了一下，失去平衡的身体让她不得不单腿小跳一步，同时飞快地伸手撑在门柱上，考虑到那又细又高犹如凶器的鞋跟，必须赞叹她惊人的平衡与反应能力。她弯腰脱下左脚上的鞋晃了晃，口中仿佛咒骂了一句，随后又像没有其他选择似地把鞋套回去。她狠狠跺了跺脚，再次抬起头时，看见了与她隔开一条街、全身都罩在斗篷中的男人。  
奇怪的是，Vergil觉得对方早就看到了自己。虽然她不曾看向他所在的方向，也没有任何意识到他存在的表现，可Vergil就是知道。就像必须在舞台上布好背景，摆好道具，必须让演员换好装束化好妆，只有做好全部的准备工作，好戏才能够开演。  
那个女人给他的就是这种感觉。她所做的一切都是准备，准备他走向她的这一刻。  
   
下一刻，等Vergil意识到的时候，他们已经身处室内，他把她压在墙面上凶猛地亲吻——或者，确切地说，是“啃咬”，显然他并不懂得正确的接吻方式。年轻的野兽感觉到一阵奇特的饥饿感从腹部升起来，胃和心脏紧紧缩成一团，内脏因为空虚而痉挛，催促他把对方拆吃入腹。  
Vergil下意识地一把抓住她的一侧乳房，对方在他口中轻轻叫出声，猛地拍开他的手，“温柔点好吗，男孩。”她说的时候突然笑了，咬着嘴唇却控制不住胸腔震动，仿佛脱口而出的“男孩”这个词是个别有深意的笑话。Vergil任凭她把脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上笑个不停，只是抬起手轻轻抚了一把她银色的头发。  
“好吧……”她终于缓过气来，后仰靠在墙上，垂着眼睑懒洋洋地看着Vergil，“你没有什么经验对不对？恩？”她蓝色的眼睛里带着戏谑的神情，还有年长者对孩子的纵容。  
Vergil没有反驳，他确实毫无经验，这就和人的体重一样无法隐藏。今天之前他对异性的概念都非常淡薄，心中唯一的女性影子是母亲，母亲的形象十分高大，却模糊，就像阳光穿过水汽形成的幻影，在不断破碎又重组的过程中变得越来越陌生。  
现在他又看见另外一个女性，真实又鲜活，像一抹热情的火焰跳进他的视野里。她笑起来的时候眼角会露出可爱的纹路，飘动的发丝贴在她的嘴唇上，她不耐烦地拨弄开，仿佛对这一头惊人的银发毫无办法。  
“那么，我该怎么称呼你？”她把头发捋到一边，问道。  
Vergil仔细地看着她，随口回答，“你可以叫我……V。”  
她的动作顿住了，手指抓着一把头发停在半空，嘴唇微张，眼睛瞪得大大的，当你听到不可思议的秘密时就会露出这种吃惊的表情。他们之间的空气都凝固了一秒，随即她又突然开始放声大笑，这回直接笑倒在Vergil的身上。  
“对，对不起。”她的声音带着笑意，“只是这一切都太有趣了。”  
Vergil对“有趣”的部分不感兴趣，“你呢？”他低低地问，同时一只手已经摸到连衣裙背后的拉链。  
“嗯……那你可以叫我……”她顿了半晌，明显是临时编了个名字，“你可以叫我Bea。”她看见Vergil扬起眉毛质疑的表情，用近乎宠溺的语气补充道：“拜托，你不会以为一个昵称就可以换来一个真名吧？”  
Vergil没有回答。Bea背后的拉链已经落到了最底端，腰窝以下，尾椎上方，柔美弧线的中央。Vergil的手滑下去，似乎对于要不要碰触浑圆的臀部而犹豫不决，最终他还是抬起手，手指滑进肩膀两侧织物的下方，像撕开脆弱的花瓣一样，沿着左右手臂的线条，将Bea上半身的衣服褪去。  
Bea任凭他动作，看着自己饱满又丰腴的乳房裸露出来，如果Vergil注意到的话，她盯着这对器官的表情和他一样，带着敬畏和好奇。这是母体孕育后代的重要工具，同时又充满了性意味。如果这个世界真有上帝的存在，他究竟是怀着什么意图这样塑造女性，实在是件值得琢磨的事情。  
Bea看了看Vergil又低头看了看胸部，然后拉起对方的一只手，“温柔点，OK？”她说着，引导着Vergil的手按在自己的乳房上，柔软又富有弹性的乳肉被揉捏的感觉让她发出轻轻的叹息。她的手覆盖住Vergil的手背，随着起伏的动作上上下下，感觉快感细微但切切实实地一层一层叠上来。  
这个时候Vergil开口了。  
“我是不是需要先付钱？”  
他说的话让Bea又差点笑喷，空气中刚刚积累起来的一点旖旎气氛就这样被破坏殆尽。她在对方眼里是个站街妓女，这没有什么可责怪的，Vergil认真的表情证明他说这话不带任何评判的意味，这也是为什么Bea觉得他可爱，可爱得让人想哈哈大笑。  
“让我们先试试，能不能让对方满意。”Bea拉着Vergil的手，从堆在脚边的衣物里跨出来。现在她全身上下只剩一条女士内裤，她希望能尽快脱掉它，越快越好，蕾丝扎得她很不舒服。  
   
“这是租的房子，感谢上帝，至少床不错，沙发不行，我强烈不建议在沙发上做。”  
Bea裸着身子在房间里走来走去，仿佛对这样的事情习以为常，丝毫不觉得堂而皇之露着奶子有什么不妥的地方。如果Vergil稍有经验，他会知道眼前的女人不是妓女，妓女的每一个动作都充满暗示，半掩半露，绝不会这么坦荡。  
Vergil脱掉斗篷坐在床边，另一侧的桌子上放着没有吃完的披萨，Bea注意到他的视线，笑了笑说：“这里竟然能叫到披萨，真令人意外不是吗？公用区域有微波炉可以加热，老实说，我也没有别的要求了。”  
Vergil把Bea拉到自己的身上，“真的没有吗？”他问，一边勾住蕾丝边把内裤脱下来，他不让对方自己脱衣服，他喜欢一切都尽在掌握，哪怕只是一块小小的布料。“没有拖着陌生人进到你的‘房间’里……？”他问。  
这几乎称得上是侮辱了，但Bea只是扶着他的脸颊，让他微微抬起头，想要把他看得更清楚。“我可没有那么好运，每天都可以遇到你。”  
这句话里隐含的意义让Vergil浑身发热，他紧紧搂住Bea的腰，以一种自己都无法理解的热情投入到和对方的亲吻中。Bea散发出来的气味和他想象的不同，不是铺天盖地盛大的花香，也不是充满化工味道的脂粉气，Bea原始又亲切，就像小时候他和弟弟争夺的同一块芝士塔的味道，是午睡后醒来藏在被窝里的慵懒味道，也是他们在花园里埋葬了第一只宠物狗的味道。多么奇怪，和陌生人的性爱竟然让他回忆起早已忘记的童年，他还没决定是不是喜欢这种感觉，然后就意识到Bea含着他的舌头，双手向下摸索，解开了他的裤子。  
“那么，为什么会找我？”Bea贴着他的嘴唇问。  
“为什么不？你就站在那里。”  
Vergil衣冠楚楚，只有勃起的性器露在外面，和女人赤裸的私处贴在一起。他有些急躁，掌控着身上人纤细的腰身下压，粗壮的器官却几次滑过细嫩的肉唇，当硬挺的龟头戳到阴蒂时，Bea忍不住浑身颤抖，同时一个不合时宜的想法涌进她的脑海。  
她努力想把“处女膜”这个词屏蔽在思维之外，但当她意识到这玩意，这个问题的存在就挥之不去。毕竟这是她第一次用女人的性器官做爱，所以，尽管她看起来身经百战，经验丰富——事实上也是如此，但此刻她确实是一个“处女”。  
也许她会在Vergil进来的时候流血，但谁还顾得上呢，说不定Vergil根本毫无经验，完全不知道和处女做爱会怎么样。如果Vergil用奇怪的眼神看她，她就把一切责任推到对方身上，责怪他太粗暴。  
就在Bea胡思乱想的时候，Vergil的阴茎已经顶开她的阴唇，找到正确的路径，挤进她的身体。她没有流血，很好，也许她的女性器官不过是魔力的虚假造物，可粗硬的肉棒在阴道中顶弄的感觉如此真实，她小小地惊呼一声，闭着眼睛，身体因为这前所未有的体验绷紧。  
“怎么了？”感觉到她的反常，Vergil停下动作，一手搭在Bea的腰部安抚。  
Bea摇摇头，垂在胸前的发卷晃动着，微微反射着暧昧的光芒。“只是，有点奇怪。”她的声音低沉沙哑，勉强压抑着喘息，被拉长的呼吸声和随之起伏的胸部却显得格外撩人。  
“哪里奇怪？”Vergil问。  
“我不知道怎么和你描述。”  
Bea露出模糊不清的笑容，她自己动起来，扭着屁股坐在Vergil的性器上，每一次套弄，大腿根都撞到粗糙结实的布料，Vergil外套上的衣纹轻易就在她的皮肤上留下嫣红的痕迹，又转瞬即逝。  
“你真的应该先脱掉衣服。”Bea抱怨，“还是说，万一‘试用’不满意，你就准备拉上拉链跑路吗？”  
Vergil只是“哼”一声作为回答，他禁锢住对方的腰，自己用力往上顶。两个人配合得不太好，第一次结束得也很快。不过Bea已经没有余韵嘲笑对方，她靠在Vergil的身上平复呼吸，当后者抽出阴茎时，感觉到粘稠的液体缓慢地从他们交合的位置流下来。  
Bea任由Vergil将她摆在床上，一手撑着脑袋，看着另一个人退到一边脱衣服。  
“慢慢来。”她用欣赏的眼光看着对方的动作，“我们还有很多时间……如果你不着急的话。”  
Vergil回头，越过肩膀看了她一眼。  
Bea的皮肤并不白皙，蜂蜜色的身体深陷在深蓝的丝绒中，看起来特别美味。她修长的双腿交叠着，却遮不住Vergil在她腿根留下的浊白的种子。Vergil的视线在那里落了半秒就移开了，相反Bea毫不在乎，她的手伸到私处摸了一把，黏腻的汁液沾满她的指缝间。  
Vergil偏开头去不再看她，却控制不住耳朵微微发烫，Bea在他背后轻笑，抽了纸巾把手擦干净。  
“和我说说话嘛。”Bea不自觉地拖长尾音，听起来仿佛在撒娇，“你为什么来佛杜那？”  
“怎么还有谈心环节吗？”  
Vergil没有看见Bea因为他的话翻了个白眼。  
“我把这个称为，培养情绪。”Bea坏心地说，“和一个技术不怎么样，又不会调情的男人做爱，可是很煎熬的。”  
Vergil转过身来，像他这种写了一块“自尊心爆棚”的牌子挂在脖子上的男人，这种时候最自然的反应是怒气冲冲一走了之。可惜他衣服脱了一半，裸着上半身，裤子纽扣解开，松垮垮地挂在胯上，怎么都算不上“态度强硬”的形象，如果他再穿回衣服离开，只会让他变成一个赌气的小孩子，一下子输了十分似的。  
Bea的视线扫过他棱角分明的脸庞，散落的发丝稍微缓和了那张脸凌厉的线条。他应该只有16岁？身体的肌肉却早已成熟，Bea的话多少挑拨了他的情绪，他握紧拳头，小臂上血管隆起，下一秒又觉得这种临敌反应有点愚蠢，整个人松懈下来，可看不见的力量和魔力依然在他皮肤下面游走，让他看起来和他的刀一样，冰冷而坚硬。  
他遭遇了什么呢？Bea有些失神，他遭遇了什么变成现在这样？迫不及待地长大，来应对外部的威胁与危险。  
Bea深深吸了口气，收起了哀怜的情绪，“幸好脸和身材是满分。”她故作轻松地说，一边向Vergil招招手。  
   
“你为什么来佛杜那？”Bea用“我们可以重新开始”的语气又问了一遍。她眨眨眼睛，期待这次能有足够好的答案。  
而Vergil只是简单地回答：“路过。”  
“拜托！”Bea不满地在床上打了个滚，“你连编个谎话骗我也不乐意，我就这么不值得你花费时间吗？”  
Vergil露出一个无可奈何的表情，他必须承认他对身边的女人有点没办法。Bea看起来年纪不小了，然而当她脸上露出少女般的情态时却一点也不做作。她趴在床上，微微不满地噘着嘴，和Vergil隔开一个人的距离，对刚做过爱的人来说他们的距离有些太远，可Vergil不知道该不该动。有些人你一眼就知道怎么处理他，有些人根本不用理会，还有极少一些，你总是觉得对待他的方式没有做到最好。  
Vergil坐在床上，试探地去拉她的手，“我对教团的研究很感兴趣。”他说。  
Bea没有拒绝，彼此的手指缠在一起。她摸到Vergil手掌上的茧子，忍不住在坚硬的皮肤上摩挲起来。  
“你是说对恶魔的研究？”  
“你也知道。”  
“他们造了一个那——么大的Sparda雕像。”Bea用另外一只手比划了一下，“挨家挨户来推销他们的信仰。我想教团那些人做的肯定不止传教，有传言说大教堂那里有时会有可怕的吼叫声，还有人见过颜色奇怪的光芒，我真希望那些人知道他们在做什么……”Bea看着Vergil若有所思的表情问：“这个话题有点太严肃了？”  
之后的一分钟谁也没有说话，两人都沉浸在自己的思绪里。各人有各人的故事，教团行为引发的事故说到底和他们并无关联。  
“你呢？”Vergil问，“为什么来佛杜那？”  
Bea的眉眼舒展开，上唇下面露出尖尖的虎牙，“愿意和我谈心了？”她稍稍往Vergil身边靠了靠，“我是来看我侄子的。直到不久之前我都不知道他的存在，以为这个世界上我只有一个人……而他，从小就没有父母，在孤儿院长大，却从来不怨天尤人，像他所处的环境，实在太容易行差踏错，被糟糕的家庭领养，交一个有不良嗜好的朋友，遇到误人子弟的老师，或者，可能只是坏运气，就能毁掉人的一生。而他没有，避开了所有错误的选择，好好地长大。总是认真地完成自己的工作，认真地生活，认真地爱他喜欢的女孩。他是个很可爱的小伙子，也许上苍特别偏爱他，我都有些嫉妒。”不知为何，Bea的情绪变得有点低落，她的声音越来越轻，就像你喜欢的曲子收尾变得低缓，直至落下最后一个音符，“我说的有点太多了。”  
她低着头，微微侧着脸，一簇发丝从她脸颊边垂下，在她脸上留下一道边缘清晰的阴影。Vergil伸出手，将那缕头发夹到她耳朵后面，让她把整张脸露出来，无法再隐藏那些讳莫如深的情绪。  
也许是因为Bea看起来有些忧伤，又也许是因为她给他的感觉太过熟悉，再或者是这全部的原因加在一起，让Vergil开口说道：“我有个弟弟。”他看着她的眼睛，“我们是双胞胎。”  
Bea的嘴唇慢慢弯起，眼角露出可爱的纹路。  
“你是说像你这么帅的男人，世界上还有另外一个？”  
出人意料的回答让Vergil扬起眉毛，对方收拾情绪的速度比他预料得快得多，仿佛已经对这种心情的起落习以为常。  
“嗨，你为什么不笑？”Bea躺倒在床上，仰面看着Vergil，“当别人在说笑话的时候，你应该笑。”  
她真是令人吃惊。  
Vergil感觉到笑意在胸膛中爆炸开，他控制不住地露出淡淡的笑容，严肃冷峻的脸因为勾起的嘴角而变得柔和。黄昏晦暗的阳光被窗槛分割成几道，从窗帘缝隙照进来铺在Vergil的轮廓上，就像上帝的画笔随手一划，一抹油画般的色泽让他看起来有点梦幻。  
当他这样的男人微笑得看着你的时候，你会感觉到自己被深深爱着。  
Vergil发现Bea怔怔地盯着他，那双迷人的瞳孔中藏着矢车菊蓝深情的颜色，她看得那么认真，用目光勾勒他的五官轮廓，仿佛想通过视网膜把Vergil的模样拓印在脑海里。  
“当你笑起来的时候真是太英俊了。”她说。  
此刻已经不需要语言，Vergil压在她身上吻她。两条灵活的舌头就像深海中的小鱼，不小心撞到彼此，飞快地分开，随后又贴到一起急急慌慌地游动。Vergil总是忍不住用上牙齿，他把Bea的舌头勾进嘴里，克制地啮咬那块活泼湿润的软肉，有时候不小心太过用力，Bea也不会推开他，只是发出不满的“哼哼”。  
渐渐地，Vergil就知道该怎么做了。他的唇舌就像进攻的刀，Bea感觉被碰到的地方都隐隐作痛，他要么是吮吸得太用力，要么就是不自觉用上了魔力，Bea总是喜欢这种疼痛感，但她不会告诉Vergil，不想让这个小男孩太得意。  
Bea分开双腿勾住Vergil的腰部，在Vergil的亲吻真正把她拖入欲望深渊之前，她用力夹紧对方的身体，腰部猛地一扭，带着上方的人翻转过身。Vergil只感觉到一阵天旋地转，定神之后，讶异地看见Bea笑盈盈地坐在他身上。  
“你……”  
“嘘……”Bea做了个噤声的动作，一条黑色丝带变魔术似地从她手指间滑下来。“敢吗？”她挑衅地看着Vergil。  
Vergil没有说话，他看看Bea，又看看丝带，似乎无法做决定。于是Bea就替他做决定，丝带在她双手之间展开，窄窄一条，正好可以盖住眼睛。柔软的织物也没有任何不适感，但剥夺视觉永远是让一个人失去安全感的最佳方式。Vergil的双眼刚刚被盖上，几乎是同时，他一把抓住Bea的手腕。Bea顿住动作，等待对方把她甩开，把丝带扔到一边，再用他喜欢的方式操她，然而Vergil并没有动。  
他的胸膛极速起伏，全身肌肉鼓起，握着Bea手腕的手指十分用力，当他挪开手就会有痕迹留在那里，但不会留很久。Bea知道Vergil压抑着暴起的冲动，并不是因为害怕或者担忧，只是本能抗拒任何不确定的因素，失去掌控对他来说就像飞鸟失去翅膀，没有人喜欢坠落的感觉。  
至少他愿意尝试。  
Bea抓着丝带的两端绕过Vergil的脑袋，在后脑勺扎紧打了个结。“放松点，亲爱的。”她亲了亲Vergil的嘴唇，鼓励对方说：“我保证物超所值。”  
   
Bea向前挪了点挪，Vergil发现自己挺立的器官接触到一片温暖的皮肤。细碎的吻落在他鼻尖和下巴，他悄悄吐出一口气，又感觉到一阵柔和的湿气喷在自己的脸上。Bea咬了他的嘴唇，随后紧贴着他的身体像狡猾的蛇一样滑下去，又咬了咬他的喉结，要害被触碰到的那一刻，Vergil整个人再次绷成一把钢铁，围绕他的空气像围绕刚出鞘的刀一般嘤嘤作响，既锋利又危险，但另一个人完全不在乎，一只手沿着他的肩膀手臂来回爱抚，耐心地等待他再次放松下来。  
“好孩子。”  
失去视觉的情况下，声音都有了颜色，为Vergil幻想中的画面刻画出美妙的细节。他想象对方露出慵懒又满不在乎的笑容，坐在他的身上曼妙地扭动腰肢，不取悦任何人，只为了自己高兴。接着他意识到亲吻落到锁骨上，柔软的嘴唇在凸出的骨点位置流连不去，他感觉对方的脑袋拱在他胸前，蓬松的头发带着香根草的味道蹭在他的脸和脖子上，像一只穿过潮湿森林带着水汽的动物。  
然后Bea亲了亲他的乳头。  
Vergil蓦地一震，发出一声急促的喘息，惊讶多于快感。乳头像是被针刺了一下，心理上的疼痛电流般在血液里震荡，将抑制不住的战栗传递到充血的下半身。Vergil的反应一定太过明显，Bea发出善意的嘲笑，但没有说什么。她轻微悦耳的声音就像毛绒绒的雏鸟在Vergil的皮肤上打了个滚，不知怎么，让他的呼吸更重了。  
Bea的舌尖划过Vergil的腹肌线条，紧张的肌肉硬得像石头。她继续向下，故意用晃动的乳房去挤压勃胀的肉柱，粗大火烫的器官抵在她胸前，像有独立意志的生物那样蠢蠢欲动。她亲亲肉棒的顶端，让它沿着双乳之间圆润的弧线滑动。性器的样子和颜色都很稚嫩，并没有使用过，Bea知道不需要什么技巧就可以让他射出来，但这还有什么乐趣呢？  
“你觉得这值多少钱？”Bea调笑着说。  
她学着她看过的AV，双手从左右两侧把乳房往中间挤，温软的乳肉包裹住热铁般的器官，只有龟头从双乳缝隙的上方露出来。她伸出舌头舔了舔冠状的顶端，舌面压住铃口，从那里流出来的精液都被她小心地吃下去。Bea想象着自己在另一个人的脑海中是一副多么淫荡的样子，趴在男人的下半身，用自己的胸部和嘴巴取悦对方。这可没有听起来的那么简单，特别是所有的工作都需要她一个人完成。不一会她就觉得双手和脖子因为持续用力隐隐作痛，含吮龟头的嘴巴酸涩发麻，长时间保持同样的姿势令人骨骼僵硬，她确实愿意为Vergil做很多事情，但乳交？她并不能永远都长着乳房，还是不要让Vergil习惯这个。  
乳交这种行为到底能不能给女人带来快感，Bea持保留意见。对她来说，真正激励她的是眼前Vergil天人交战，努力压抑欲望的画面。Vergil微扬起头，后脑抵着床头，横过他双眼的黑色丝带是某种禁忌的符号。他雕像一般完美的胸腹肌肉颤动着起伏，可以听见伴随着克制的呼吸泄露出的气音，双臂垂在身侧，看起来似乎很放松，但紧拽着床单的手指暴露出他真实的感觉。Vergil的双唇分开，几乎可以看见炙热的气息从口中喷出来。没错，他就是头年轻又暴躁的龙，尽管现在被顺着鳞片十分惬意，但说不好下一秒是不是就抡起尾巴把你甩到天边，你得随时防备着他阴晴不定的心情，Bea想，也只有到了她这个年纪，才能有足够的耐性。  
“我有点意外。”Bea最后重重亲了下Vergil的阴茎，感觉到身下的肉体传来奇妙的震颤。“没想到你可以忍那么久。”  
照进房间的光线已经不剩多少亮度，正好落在Vergil的脖子上，Bea看见他的喉结上下滚动，因为难耐的情欲吞咽唾液。  
“你再亲一下，我就忍不了了。”Vergil用沙哑的声音说，既像引诱又像挑衅。  
“真的吗？”Bea再次俯下身子，看着眼前生机勃勃的器官，“我觉得你在骗我，你就是希望我舔你对不对？你可以直接说，我……”  
她的嘴唇刚刚碰到龟头，那根粗硬的阴茎欢快地抖一抖，Vergil发出沉重的叹息，一股热烫浓稠的精液毫无预兆地从肉棒顶端喷射出来，一些射进Bea的嘴里，更多的喷在她脸上。  
她惊呼出声，但没有退却，依然闭着眼睛纵容地将男人的阴茎吃进口腔。被伺候着的肉棒没有她记忆中的大，于是她轻易就可以为对方深喉，圆挺的龟头抵住她的舌根继续向内滑去，期间一直持续不停地射精，有一些来不及吞咽，沿着Bea的嘴角流下来。  
“我说了我忍不了。”Vergil的声音带着高潮后特有的懒散，他依然保持动作半躺在原位，但整个人像已经吃饱的野兽，懒洋洋地甩着尾巴，不再那么有攻击性。  
“我只是没有想到你竟然那么老实。”Bea把脸抹干净，又改口，“或者不老实？”  
两个人一起发出笑声。  
“我可什么都看不见。”Vergil感觉到Bea重新凑过来，“还能不老实吗？”  
“会开玩笑了啊。”  
她重新坐到Vergil身上，接吻的时候Vergil尝到自己的滋味，和Bea令人怀念的味道混合在一起，依然像剪影般掠过眼前的回忆，说不好喜欢还是不喜欢，但他的股腹沟显然有自己的想法，那里再一次收紧，射过两次的阴茎依然又涨又硬，情欲的渴望让他口干舌燥。他这才开始懂了一点，身心深处有些沉睡的东西被彻底唤醒，就像翻一本令人沉迷的书，读到某句发人警醒的句子，突然想起这本书曾经看过。人会遗忘一些感情，但它并没有随着痛苦的过去灰飞烟灭，它一直在那里，不会消失。  
Vergil的手已经离开床单，一只环绕着Bea的腰身，另一只抚摸着对方的大腿，“你很擅长这个。”他尽量用最平淡的语气说。  
Bea“呵”地一笑，“嫉妒了？”她总是有办法逼得他哑口无言，于是他决定不再说话，双手用力抱着身上纤细的躯体翻了个身，再一把扯下遮挡住视线的丝带。闭眼交出一切的感觉很新奇，但还是做主导者最好，Vergil看着Bea顺从地躺在他的身下，对担任任何一种角色都适应良好。一个女人如果愿意用乳房和嘴巴让一个男人快乐，那只有两个原因，要么她以此为生，要么她爱他爱得发狂。介于他们初次见面，而Bea表现得不止是技巧娴熟，甚至乐在其中，答案似乎呼之欲出，但Vergil总觉得有些地方不对劲。  
“你爱上我了吗？”  
Vergil的视线咄咄逼人，越是兴奋他看起来越是冷静，双目炯炯地注视着Bea，手指并拢穿过遮盖着下体的银色毛发，直接摸到已经湿漉漉的蜜穴。  
“一见钟情。”Bea嘴上回答得特别快，身体却胆怯地往后缩了缩，Vergil的手没入她双腿之间的画面过于色情，强烈的酸麻感从被碰触到的地方漫出来，腰肢仿佛融化那般绵软无力，而她知道一切刚刚开始。  
Vergil翻弄她嫩红的阴唇，食指和拇指搓揉顶上小巧的阴核，他的动作带着恰到好处的粗鲁，没有太急躁也没有太装腔作势。男人总是会在性爱中突然长大，他不需要学习就领悟了这些折磨人的技巧，只用两根手指就让Bea像煎锅上的活鱼一样翻腾不已。Bea对陌生的快感无所适从，她拉过被子的一角盖住半边脸，露在外面的右眼偷偷睁开瞄了一眼身上的男人，没想到正好撞上Vergil观察她的视线，一只大型食肉动物锁定了他的猎物，她无处可逃，只能发出轻轻的呻吟，转过头去把整张脸都藏到被子下面。  
“确定不看着我吗？”  
Vergil声音喑哑地问，这回他倒是游刃有余，对性爱的掌控力又让他增长了自信心。他感觉到Bea的大腿不断地磨蹭着他，臀部稍稍抬起把他的指尖送进肉瓣里面。他顺势托着对方的屁股，一手扶住自己的阴茎对准湿滑的入口。  
进入之前Vergil抬起眼睛，看到Bea正盯着他，谁也没有说话，沉默的空气却比任何时候都要嘈杂，欲望是水的声音，在他们碰撞的灵魂之间澎湃翻涌，发出“哗哗”巨大的声响。Bea蓝色的双眼湿润明亮，微光在里面闪动，在Vergil插入她身体的过程中，谁也没有移开视线。  
圆硕的龟头顶开狭小的穴口，第一次的时候Vergil太过生疏没有发现，这次才清晰地感受到紧致绵密的穴肉被他一点一点推向两边，整个阴道都挤出了他的形状。Bea的小腹因为紧张的吸气向下陷去，隐约露出一点髋骨的痕迹，她又把气断断续续地吐出，努力适应巨大的异物在腔道内挪移的感觉。她咬着下唇，又松开，微张开嘴，上下唇活动间形成一个神秘发音的运动轨迹，但什么声音也没发出来。  
Vergil的性器缓慢地在阴道中推进，炙热的肉壁痉挛着挤压肉茎的表面，强烈的刺激从他们相接的部位一直冲到指尖，炫目的光点在眼前飞快地旋转缩放，他握住Bea的腰胯，把女人柔软的肢体往自己的阴茎上拖。进到最深处的时候他们的下体紧紧靠在一起，颜色相同的体毛被流出来的体液糊成一片，Vergil深深地叹了口气，感觉混乱的感官随时会碾碎所剩无几的理智。  
他又托起Bea的屁股抬了抬，曲起大腿垫在对方的臀腿连接处，Bea从腰部开始腾空，摆出最适合被抽插的姿势，她垂着睫毛，一边咬着手指，视线在Vergil脸上和他们连接的地方上下游移。  
“你学的很快。”除了难耐的情欲，她的声音里还有些别的情绪，“太快了。”她说。  
“我相信你还有其他的本事。”  
Vergil充满欲望的瞳孔近乎透明，让他带上一点非人的质感，冰蓝色的光芒在他侧脸一闪而过，就像冷水漫过鳞片的反光，但再定睛一看，又只是错觉。  
“来吧。”Vergil俯下身子，整个人的阴影笼罩在Bea上方，“让我们更快乐一点。”  
   
晚些时候，Bea撩起窗帘向外面看了一眼，天色已经全暗，街灯朦胧的光线像萤火虫那样闪烁着。街道上没有什么人，只剩骑士团的执勤人员来来回回，全副武装戒备着未知的危险。这个小城市并不像表面上那样宁静，看似平和的氛围下面暗流涌动，早上教团的女人告诉Bea，有人在小巷里被砍得支离破碎，破烂的尸体都拼不出个人样，这完全不是人类能办到的事情。罪恶和黑暗不会嫌弃佛杜那是个偏僻闭塞的小地方，更多的时候，这里才是最适合滋生不洁之物的温床。  
Vergil从背后抱住她，亲吻她圆润的肩膀，问道：“在想什么？”  
Bea向后靠近他的怀抱里，“在想你是不是也爱上我了？你看天都黑了，你一定是爱上我了才会陪我那么多时间。”  
Vergil沉默了一秒，突然松开手，爬下床去。  
“被说中了？想逃跑吗？”  
“只是去加热下披萨，我饿了。”Vergil随手捞起外套套在身上，到桌边拿起披萨盒向外走去，“爱不爱”的问题像警铃一样在他耳边烦人地响个不停，他有些注意力不集中，于是没有听见Bea在他身后笑着倒在床上，用模糊不清的声音说道：“这个Vergil真是好应付多了。”  
加热后的披萨散发着芝士与腊肉的浓烈香气，这些素材一定至少加了双份，从面饼间抽出的芝士拉丝多得让人无法抗拒，他们两人光着身子在床上把剩下的食物分吃完，又一起喝了一瓶水。  
“给我说说你的弟弟，那个和你一模一样的弟弟。”Bea趴在Vergil的身上，两个人像恋爱中的情人在疯狂的性爱后温存。  
“我弟弟……”Vergil迟疑地开口，仿佛要在久远的回忆中挖掘出一些他确实相信是真实的东西，“他一刻都停不下来，好像有用不完的精力，永远都在捣蛋。”Vergil自嘲地笑了下，“你知道孪生子是怎么回事吗？我比他早出生三分钟，三分钟，你会得到一个优越的‘哥哥’头衔，和一辈子也甩不开的责任。你得照看他，在他需要帮忙的时候伸手，在他闯祸的时候替他遮掩，就算父母知道一个错误完全是他造成的，他们也会说，‘V，你是哥哥，做个榜样。’好像他真的会听我的似的。”  
“哇哦。”Bea做了个吃惊的表情，“你竟然说了那么多话，我体会到你的怨气了，你们关系不好吗？”  
“我觉得称不上好。”  
“你……不想要弟弟吗？你恨他吗？”  
“恨他？我不恨他。”Vergil手指无意识地顺着Bea的头发，这种和他们兄弟完全相同的银色发丝十分罕见，“有一次我在家里看书，他在一公里外的社区公园摔断了腿，那一刻，真见鬼地太痛了。你不知道是因为什么痛，然后你想到你的弟弟，你担心他，不是出于哥哥的责任，或者父母的要求，就只是因为，太痛了。”  
Vergil托起Bea的下巴，拇指点在对方的嘴唇上。  
“我们分享同样的血脉，即使分隔千里我都能够感觉到他。这种情况下你没法恨另一个与你有相同感觉的人，至少不能只是恨他。”  
有一瞬间，Bea觉得自己已经暴露了，但Vergil的眼神飘忽不定，他似乎深陷在过去的时光里，看着她的头发就像看着什么令人怀念的东西。  
 “分开之后我经常会想起他。”Vergil最后说。  
Bea看着Vergil，后者的发型早就乱了，头发散落在额前的样子和年轻时候的自己一模一样。Vergil并不会知道她与他在怀念同样的东西，夕阳照进屋子，漂浮的灰尘在其中是一个个有自我运行规则的小行星，沙发上两个孩子蜷靠在一起，晚饭香气传来之前，他们都不会醒来。  
“我有一个哥哥。”Bea说。  
Vergil的脸上明显是不相信的表情，“先是侄子，现在又有哥哥。”  
Bea笑嘻嘻，“是啊，该有的我都有。”她趴在Vergil身边，双手扯着枕头的花边，“我有一个哥哥，我们小时候的感情很好，至少我是这么认为的。后来出了点变故，我们误会了彼此，不得不分开去过各自的生活。期间他又出现过几次，每一次都带来巨大的麻烦，也许他自己就是麻烦本身。有一段时间我真恨他，他把自己搞得支离破碎，也把我的生活弄得一团糟。”  
“后来呢？”Vergil问。  
“后来，我们很久没有见面，久到我以为他已经死了。但他又出现了，那一刻，我觉得所有的误会、争执、麻烦都不再重要，只要他还活着。”  
Bea低头看着Vergil，她眼中有泪光一闪而过。  
“就像你说的，和你纠缠了一辈子的人，你不可能只是恨他。”  
Vergil的视线扫过Bea的脸，沿着她头发的弧线下移。悲伤的故事说的太多，这不是和一个性感女人在一起时应该做的事情。他看着Bea肤色健康的脸蛋，粉红色的乳头从发尾的缝隙中露出来，像一朵即将盛开的花蕾。他伸出手用手背托了下浑圆的乳房，又握住，将Bea向层层叠叠的被褥中推下去。  
“别让我太沉迷了。”Bea柔顺地躺下。  
“你害怕了吗？”Vergil问。  
Bea该怎么解释，万一她喜欢上了做女人的感觉该怎么办。她还是很想念自己宽大的骨骼和坚实的肌肉，站在地面上不用抬头就能平视Vergil的眼睛。  
“你以为我害怕离不开你吗？自信的男人很有魅力，但太过自信就会变成傲慢。”  
Vergil嗤笑一声，英俊的脸上没有任何迟疑犹豫的表情，这是他对于自己要做的事情十分确定的证明。他看起来和刚见面时完全不一样，溢出的雄性荷尔蒙弥漫在空气中，让Bea包含期待的身体微微颤抖。  
对于Bea的反驳Vergil没有说任何话，只是眯着眼睛把对方赤裸的身体上上下下扫了遍。  
不止是上上下下，Bea感觉自己里里外外都被看透了。  
“射在里面会怀孕吗？”Vergil突然问。  
Bea的瞳孔可见地扩大，“都射了两次了你才想到这个问题。”她哭笑不得，又有一种不好的预感，“不会那么容易的。”  
“是吗。”Vergil拉开她的双腿，现在谁都知道他想干什么了。  
Bea的脸上露出不敢置信的神情，“喂喂，你还想我给你生孩子？你不是认真的吧。”她的声音提高了半个音阶，但与此相对的是，她柔软的身体从里到外彻底打开，没有做出任何抗拒的动作。

第二天，天还未亮的凌晨，Bea懒懒地躺在床上，看着Vergil把脱掉的那身衣服再穿回去。  
“去拯救世界吗？”她故作轻松地说。  
Vergil的动作一顿，随后修长的手指灵活地将扣子一直扣到领口。他走过来坐在床边，看着Bea曲线起伏的身躯，仿佛贝尼尼手中柔美又富有肉感的线条。他一只手搭在对方抬起的胯线上，手指搁在那里，几乎没有触碰到皮肤，可Bea却觉得，被手指点到的位置仿佛要烧起来。  
“我不知道你到底是谁，我也不会问你。你说我一定是爱上你了才会陪你那么久，我不知道，但你给我的感觉……”  
各种复杂的情绪拥挤在Vergil的双眼中，他似乎绞尽脑汁在思考确切的形容，又似乎他早就想好了恰当的描述，只是不知道用什么方式说出口。  
“你给我的感觉，就像家。”最后他轻轻地说。  
Bea感觉一阵强烈的酸楚涌上鼻梁，她努力眨了眨眼，把已经浮在眼眶里的泪水压下去。  
“但你还是要走。”  
“我有些必须做的事情。”  
Vergil站起来，穿上斗篷，遮住自己的脸。他没有再转身，径直向屋外走去。  
“谢谢你，Bea。”  
房门关上的那一刻，Bea发出一个抽泣的音节。  
“哦！老天。”她胡乱地抓起丝绒床单抹脸，决定等冷静下来就立刻去找Agnus，再也不管打乱时间线会对这个世界有什么负面的影响。  
“我想回家。”她委屈地说，“现在就想，我需要自己的Vergil。”  
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自American Beauty。  
> Bea：如果度娘没有欺骗我，这是Beatrice的昵称。


End file.
